History of Varrock
Varrock is the capital city of Misthalin. After Falador, it is the most popular destination for new roleplayers looking for a place to get involved. This page should serve as an archive of in-character history and any major events that the city of Varrock has experienced, as well as a list of known rulers from Varrockian history. Prince Path *(Please add a chronicle of important events here.) *(Please add a chronicle of important events here.) *(Please add a chronicle of important events here.) Princess Puppy This is a little bit of the many events that happened in Varrock. *Tension starts between the Zamorakians and the rest of Varrock. *The Guthixian church in northern Varrock is burned down by the Zamorakians. *The Zamorakian church in southern Varrock is burned down as revenge. *Howdia Blakan, a priest at the Guthixian church, accidentally kills Alissa, a priestess at the Guthixian church. *Holly J. Blakan comes to Varrock to start the Varrock Academy. *Princess Puppy Roaldyn is killed by the Traven Kin. Keeper John Traven *Taking the throne after the death of Princess Puppy, Keeper John Traven and family restored Varrock to it's former glory. *The Palace, under Keeper John's rule was given restricted access. No civilians or citizens were allowed entry without given consent. This caused an uproar with the citizens and others of Gielinor and the Palace would frequently be found with people attempting to breach it's defences. *The Traven eventually decided to retire from Varrock, in style, by the explosion of Varrock Palace. King Zaox *After the destruction of Varrock Palace. King Zaox ordered it's reconstruction using the original blue prints. And with assistance from King Russia I of Ardougne, it was shortly rebuilt. *Nothing particularly interesting happens, and King Zaox shortly abdicates. King Ikan *No records were kept of this monarchy King Plasma *Plasma, who was not known in Varrock beforehand, mysteriously appears and takes the throne. *Not long after having seized the throne, he is assassinated. Queen Auda *Very few records were kept of this monarchy *Queen Auda marries Volet Vekon in the east church, the ceremony performed by Alexander Aerendyl, former King of Ardougne. The Amaranth-Es'ir Concillum *No records were kept of this monarchy Queen Lorelei *No records were kept of this monarchy King Corvus *King Corvus spent his reign increasing the military ten fold and turned Varrock from a small city into a superpower. *Corvus was as a good king, but he was aged and not as young as the previous kings of Varrock. He had a reputation as a fairly kindhearted king who loved the city dearly. *King Corvus disappeared one day, leaving nothing but a blood covered note and a large, growing city. *It is unknown of what happened to King Corvus, but it is presumed that he is alive. (maybe it was the odd man who joined the city role-play a few days before he vanished) If that is the case, no one knows his whereabouts. Prince Regent Darius *Darius refuses to take the title as King, in denial of the possibility of his father dying. *He oversees transition to a new King, deciding himself too young for the role. King Zahrah King Zahrah came into power, by the leaving of the last king, King Corvus. He was Kharidian, which made his claim and ascension to the throne all the more peculiar. *In his time, not many laws or important events took place. *Zahrah's reign was cut short when he was murdered at the hands of Zaox Le'Gaunt. King Kato *After Zahrah's death at the hands of Zaox, he then approached Kato and his wife, Razia, at their bar offering them the throne; to which they accepted. King Ehrick *Ehrick's rule came at a difficult time in Varrock; in which there was a growing threat from Morytania, food shortages, and the ever-present threat of wars from other, less stable nations. *Despite the attempted intervention of the Void Knights, Ehrick agreed to give residency within Varrock to the Sicarius. He would later remove them with the assistance of the Kinshra. *More stuff here. *The rule was plagued by several wars and rebellions, including one lead by Corvus Cross, former King of Varrock, who wished to reclaim the throne; the siege ending with the castle exploding, AGAIN. Commonwealth Occupation *After Ehrick's betrayal of the Commonwealth in favour of the Kinshra, Corvus' forces tried to occupy Varrock. This did not last long. The Restoration *The Commonwealth was overthrown and Ehrick was placed into power again. The Flimsy Putsch *A coalition of groups succeed in overthrowing Ehrick, but fail to win over the public. They pass through several leaders before submitting to Ehrick's eventual victory. *An internal conflict arose within the Court of Varrock as several "shady" individuals, some whom were speculated to be less then human, were rumoured to exist; whispers of it heard amongst the populace. Zenthos Daemor, who was revealed to be a mahjarrat, was the ringleader of this. *Ehrick gathered up as many resources as possible; including an amulet that imbued him with some magical power, a pair of daggers of an unknown metal from Ardougne, and, most impressively, the shield of Arrav itself; which was lent to him by the Museum of Varrock at the behest of Ptolemy Dean. Ehrick managed to succeed at this duel, downing Zenthos; and, once more, a person decided to go out in style...- By exploding the palace. Luckily, the occupants, who were all in one room after the duel, were able to escape with the help of an unknown mage. *A statue was erected depicting the death of Zenthos, and many more profitable months of rule came from Ehrick. Queen Johanna *Ehrick finally decides that enough is enough and hands Varrock over to his ally, Johanna Salvaint. *Johanna grants Joseph Adalhard the position of Governor, over Varrock while she focused on Burthorpe and Taverly. *Only after a few short weeks, he's demoted and exiled from Varrock. *Soon after, the Sicarius throw threats at the Queen. She evacuates Varrock to save herself. King Aldaren the Red *Aldaren threatens the City ruled by the moribund Queen Johanna and orders her surrender, which she agrees. Johanna flees the city, and Aldaren is announced the new ruler of Misthalin. *He builds alliances with Ardougne, the most powerful city in Gielinor at the time, and several different factions. *New defences of the city are established; this including ballistae built on platforms, and mounted along the walls at each entrance. Watchtowers are also established west, north, and south of the city. *Several groups of rebels are tracked down within the city, arrested, and executed. Their heads become mounted along the spear wall in front of the Palace. *The city's economy is stable, profiting from Aldaren's personal wealth (due to him selling Camelot a year ago), and various trade routes throughout the kingdom and neighboring kingdoms. *Two thrones are built in the throne room for future King's and Queen's. *A campaign to free the people left in Morytania is planned, but never carried out. *The people seem to enjoy Aldaren and Thea's rule. Many nights are spent in the Inn's and Bar's with loud singing filling the area as rejoicing and drinking become a daily activity. *-... And then, it was auctioned off; the buyers inheriting a castle with the coffers drained, the valubles dropped, and every single item that was not nailed down (and some that were) removed, including the doors, the windows, the pictures sans the frames, and Reldo's glasses. A singular book was left for the buyers of the city, titled "How to Furnish a Castle". King Tyrinar (Pre-Invasion) *The city of Varrock is auctioned off to the shady shipping and trade company, Celestial Industries. *Celestial Industries elevates a lesser noble, now known as King Tyrinar I, to the throne. *King Tyrinar disbands all branches of the Varrock military, guard force, and militia. He replaces them with an elite, invitation only, multi-role military police force known as the Praetorian Guard. Brutus Vespillo becomes the Head of the Praetorian Guard. *Reports begin to come in of "savages" lurking outside of the city walls, harassing guard patrols. The government did not recognize them as a credible threat and did not take any official action against them. Occupation of the Worshippers of the Dragonkin King Tyrinar *The Worshippers of the Dragonkin infiltrate the city and gather in large numbers in Varrock square, inciting a riot which many armed civilians, mercenaries, and Praetorians were included in. Despite superior numbers, the Praetorian Guard and the sudden militias were driven from the square. The Worshippers then moved into the Palace, securing it, though not finding General or the King anywhere. Without strong leadership or coordination, the remaining Praetorian Guard were forced from the city after only light casualties, eventually regrouping in Edgeville. *With King Tyrinar in hiding at a "secure location," General Vespillo would meet with the leader of the Worshippers of the Dragonkin and a number of edicts designed to repress the practice of other religions and consolidate Worshipper control of the city are signed into affect. King Tyrinar and his government, however, are permitted to stay in power. *This wouldn't last long. Shortly after, King Tyrinar would abandon the throne and return to his status as a leser noble within Varrock. General Vespillo, along with the entire Praetorian Guard, would disappear after that, leaving Varrock in the hands of the Worshippers entirely. For a while, the throne remained empty, until someone else came to claim it as their own. King Severin *Gains ownership of Varrock under the counsel of the Worshippers. *The Varrock sewers are renovated, into the headquarters for the law enforcment officials and Wolfbane jail, The pipes are fed under the floor boards *Varrock's defences are consistently renewed, replaced and improved as the Worshippers dig themselves firmly into Misthalin. *As the Worshippers back out of Misthalin, they tear down the fortifications they had created, leaving the city close to it's former state. Queen Katrina *Katrina rises to take throne of the new Kingdom of Varrock *Katrina establishes a senate to function under her as a ruling body. *She quickly establishes friendship with the allies of Misthalin and has multiple meetings with various political figures regarding the future of the kingdom. Category:POC Category:Location Category:In-Character History Category:Misthalin